


Talk Less, Smile More

by RoseBud1218



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Boys Kissing, I promise it's shit, Kissing, M/M, Truth or Dare, but it's good shit, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBud1218/pseuds/RoseBud1218
Summary: Did I just use a Hamilton lyric as a title for a marvel fan fic? Yes. Yes I did.Any way, this is a FlashxPeter fanfic with a dose of sexualy insecure Flash, a dose of cringe, and a really bad game of truth or dare.





	Talk Less, Smile More

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this is bad, okay? but I wanted to write this. And it's mine. So, like, it. Or don't I don't really care at this point.

“Penis Parker!”

“Stop calling me that!”

~

“Jackass!”

“Why’d you say your own name?!”

~

“Where’s your spider friend?”

“I don’t know Flash, where’s your own car?”

~

“Hanging out with your girlfriend Parker?”

“Mj’s not my girlfriend Flash.”

~

“Parker do you have a girlfriend?”

“No.”

“Peter are you gay then?

“Wouldn’t you like to know?...I’m bi if you must know.”

~

“Hey Peter.”

“Hi Flash.”

~

“Stop laughing at me Flash!”

“I’m not I’m laughing at your ridiculous shirt!”

~

“We’re meeting at yours on Thursday right?”

“Yeah Flash.”

~

This is probably how Flash ended up here on Peter’s bed talking about star trek.

“Star trek is far better.” He said sitting at the top of Peter’s bottom bunk. Peter gasped from the foot of the bed.

“You agree?” Peter said excitedly as he lit up and scooted closer.

“Yeah,” Flash said scooting closer as well, “It has far more content, and it’s in order.” Flash said matter of factly. “I thought you liked star wars?” Flash said.

“Well, yeah, but mainly because Ned does. Like, I like it, but I prefer star trek.” Peter said scooting forward again. They went silent after that. Flash turned and studied Peter’s room. Flash turned back after seeing way to many science posters to Peter. He was staring at him with a look he couldn’t place. Flash was going to open his mouth and ask what was wrong, when Peter spoke first. “Wanna play truth or dare?” He asked looking all over his face now, like he was imprinting it to memory.

“Yeah,” Flash said breathlessly, “Yeah, I can do that. Truth or dare?” Flash asked.

“Dare.” Peter said.

“I dare you to-.” Flash stopped when Peter looked him back in the eye. He didn’t stop talking because Peter was looking him in the eye; it was cause of how he was looking him. Peter was looking at him with half lidded eyes, and was leaning towards him. Peter licked his lips and glanced down to Flash’s lips then back up to Flash’s eyes. Flash moved his hand forward to grab Peters, and then stopped. “I dare you to hang upside down from the top bunk for as long as you can.” Flash whispered.  
  
Peter blinked and looked at the top bunk. He shrugged. “Fine,” He got up and hanged off to the right of Flash. “This good?” He asked.

“Yeah, your turn idiot,” Flash laughed out.  Turning to he was facing him.

“Fine,” Peter crossed his arms over his chest as his shirt started to fall. Not that Flash noticed or anything. “Truth or dare?” He asked.

“Truth,” Flash said as he looked down at his hands, not hiding his blush.

“Are you gay?” Peter whispered. Flash looked at Peter and Peter looked back, just waiting patiently.

“Most likely,” Flash mumbled.  “I think so? Like, don’t get me wrong Black widow’s hot, but then there’s Spider man…”Flash trailed off and looked down at his hands.

“What about Spider man?” Peter whispered.

“He’s… he’s also hot?” Flash looked up, “I think I’m bi, but I don’t know really.” Peter smiled.

“Flash, it’s okay to be bi. I’m going to get off if that’s cool?” Flash nodded. Peter uncrossed his arms and flipped off the top bunk onto his feet. “There, now,” Peter sat down right next to Flash on the edge of the bed. “It’s okay to like both guys and girls. I mean, have you seen Thor? Or Scarlet Witch?” Flash laughed at that. “See, its okay buddy.” Peter grabbed Flash’s hand.

“Yeah, I know Parker.” Peter’s eyes studied him again. “Why are you doing that?” Flash asked. Peter’s eyes went back up to his.

“Do what?” Peter asked.

“Study my face.” Flash points at Peters face. “I can see your eyes rake over me.” Peter blushed then looked down. He shrugged his shoulders. “Truth or dare then Parker?” Flash asked.

“Truth?” Peter asked shrugging his shoulders.  Flash moved closer and looked down at their hands.

“Why are you still holding my hand?” Flash asked genially confused. Peter looked at their hands and turned red.  

“I can let go it you want.” Peter said looking up at Flash.

Flash squeezed his hand and said “No, I’m okay with it.” He gave Peter a small smile.

“Truth or dare Flash?”

“Dare.” Flash said studying Peter.

“Close your eyes.” Peter whispered leaning in. Flash leaned in and closed his eyes.

 

 

 

 

Needless to say, whenever Flash doubted his sexuality, he just kisses Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> This ending sucks. I know. but I wanted to post this today so this is what y'all are getting. 
> 
> P.S. I haven't watch Endgame yet, so I won't what far from home. So, y'all are gonna get pre all of the deaths


End file.
